Águila
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: ¿Sabes lo que representa el águila?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Kurumada.

**NdA:** Antes de comenzar, explicaré que para esta historia me tomé algunas libertades. La más importante es que, para fines del fic, Marin recién ha llegado al Santuario, después de sus entrenamientos, para la pelea por la armadura de Águila. Antes de ese momento, ella y Aioria no se conocían. Dicho esto, ¡disfruten!

**ÁGUILA**

—¡Maldición!—exclamó Marin, mientras sus puños golpeaban el piso con rabia.

Acababa de recibir una paliza, pero no era su cuerpo lo que le dolía más. Recién había llegado a Atenas, donde su destino como amazona habría de decidirse. A modo de bienvenida, había sido víctima de una emboscada, donde su único pecado era ser la chica extranjera que llegaba a tierra sangrada por primera vez.

El repentino ataque había llegado de las manos—o de las garras—de una chica cuyo nombre jamás olvidaría: Shaina.

La susodicha se había presentado a si misma como la amazona de Ophicus, aunque a los ojos de Marin, no podía ser mucho mayor que ella. Por supuesto, estaba de más decir que su fuerte personalidad y arrogancia la superaban por mucho. Para la aprendiza pelirroja, el despliegue de pedantería era innecesario, así como el pequeño ejército de chicos que le servían de séquito. Creía firmemente que ser una amazona, o santo, al servicio de Athena, representaba mucho más que fuerza y ego; gran parte de ello era corazón. Pero visto como Shaina había trapeado el piso con ella, sin que nadie hiciera nada por ayudarla, comenzaba a pensar que quizás estaba equivocada al respecto.

Se quedó hincada en el piso, con la mirada agachada, los puños apretados, el corazón desbocado y la rabia palpitándole en la cabeza. De pronto, el Santuario había dejado de ser un sitio de leyenda, como lo había imaginado. No era menos cruel que el mundo que conocía; no era diferente.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de aquel chico desconocido. Al principio, se sintió recelosa, pero cuándo éste le tendió la mano, aceptó la ayuda sin dudar. Aquel era el gesto más amable que había recibido desde que llegase a Grecia.

—Estoy bien…

—Debes ser más cuidadosa. Shaina y sus esbirros son peligrosos.

—Supongo que lo he descubierto por las malas. —Suspiró. —Por cierto, mi nombre es Marin. —No sabía porque se presentaba, pero de algún modo el castaño le había infundido confianza.

—¿Eres japonesa? —Aioria esquivó por completo su propia presentación. Al parecer, ella no le reconocía. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que, tan pronto le dijera su nombre, deduciría que él era el hermano del traidor y la trataría del mismo modo en que todos los demás lo hacían: con desprecio.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes? —La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, permitiendo que Aioria aprovechara para retirar alguna rama seca enredada en la melena color de fuego.

—Es el acento. Todos los extrajeron tienen una manera característica de hablar el griego. Con el tiempo, uno aprende a diferenciarlos.

—¿Tanto se nota? —Él asintió.

—Por eso Shaina te ha reconocido de inmediato.

—¿De verdad? —Marin se cruzó de brazos y pateó polvo. —Maldita xenofobia.

—Eso es lo más curioso del asunto: Shaina ni siquiera es griega. Es italiana; lo cual la pone un poco más cerca de Grecia que a ti. Pero no te preocupes. Todos los italianos en este sitio están locos. —Máscara Mortal era la prueba viviente de ello.

—No me consuelas.

—Te acostumbrarás. —El león le sonrió, con la esperanza que, detrás del rostro de metal, ella le estuviera devolviendo la sonrisa.

La pelirroja dudaba que aquello fuera posible. Si las cosas salían del mejor modo posible, eso significaría que tendrían que mudarse permanentemente al Santuario. Y, si no estaba segura de poder sobrevivir a dicha estancia, mucho menos estaba segura de poder pasar un vida entera ahí.

Aioria, mientras tanto, la observó en silencio por algunos segundos. Escuchó un nuevo suspiro que se le escapó y que, sumado a su cosmos agitado, traicionaban el estado de ánimo de la aprendiza. No la culpaba: el Santuario y sus habitantes tenían un modo cruel de demostrar a cualquiera su rechazo. Para él, habían sido años de abuso y malos modos. Sin embargo, se sentía orgulloso de haberse convertido en quien era, callando así todos los insultos y ofensas que le hacían blanco. Todos los que habían dudado de él, ahora no tenían nada que espetarle.

Él era un superviviente y tenía la impresión de que la chica nueva lo sería también. Algo en su interior se lo decía y, usualmente, sus instintos no se equivocaban.

—Y, dime. ¿A qué has venido, Marin?

—La pelea por mi armadura. —De pronto, el rostro del castaño se oscureció un poquito. Marin tendría que enfrentar muy pronto su primera gran prueba. —¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Debería preocuparme?

—No ganas nada preocupándote. —Se encogió de hombros. —Si la armadura es tuya, tuya será.

—¿Qué tal si no es para mi?

—Lo será. —La escuchó reír detrás de la máscara y no supo si sus palabras le agradaban, o la irritaban. ¿Era una risa agria o divertida?

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Acaso conoces a mi contrincante?

—No. Pero… —Aioria se detuvo a pensar por un segundo. Tras ordenar sus ideas, se atrevió a hablar. —Verás, las armaduras suelen declinarse por el carácter. Esa pequeña rabieta de antes, me dice que tú tienes lo que se necesita: orgullo de amazona. Y todos esos suspiros de decepción indican que también entiendes lo que se requiere para ser un soldado de Athena. Te disgusta que quienes han sido elegidos por nuestra diosa, no demuestren los valores que se esperarían de ellos.

—Vaya. —Marin hizo una pausa. De pronto, se sintió ligeramente sobrepasada. —Tienes más fe en mi, de la que yo tengo.

—Eso está bien. La fe es contagiosa.

Aioria le sonrió y, tras asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, volteó para retomar su camino. En realidad, había sido completamente sincero con Marin durante su plática. Personas como ella eran necesarias en aquel mundo corrupto y oscuro que Arles había propiciado.

En lo que al santo respectaba, él estaría en el combate de Marin. Se aseguraría de que la pelirroja supiera que él tenía razón, cuando ganase su armadura.

—¿Te marchas ya?

—Tengo obligaciones que cumplir. Pero volveremos a vernos.

—De acuerdo. Adiós y… gracias.

El santo meneó la mano en el aire, a modo de despedida.

De pronto, Marin se dio cuenta de que sonreía. Por unos segundos se había olvidado de la tensión aplastante del Santuario y se había sentido como en casa. Pero rápidamente cayó en cuenta de que había olvidado algo más: desconocía el nombre de su nuevo amigo.

-x-

El Patriarca Arles estaba presente en el Coliseo, cuando las batallas empezaron y las armaduras empezaron a repartirse. Marin jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa, ni tampoco tan frágil. Mientras veía a los vencidos caer, y a los vencedores coronarse como héroes, solo podía preguntarse cuál sería su destino.

Entonces, distinguió a Aioria entre la multitud del graderío y todo se volvió un poco más claro. Al menos por uno instante, se sintió tranquila.

—La fe es contagiosa—susurró para infundirse valor—. La fe es contagiosa.

Después, salió a luchar con todo lo que tenía.

La batalla en sí, fueron un montón de estímulos borrosos, que su mente se esforzó por comprender. En más ocasiones de las que hubiera deseado, el instinto se impuso a su razón. Pero aquello no había tenido nada de malo. Tal vez ese amable amigo estaba en lo cierto, pues contra todo pronóstico, Marin había abandonado la arena convertida en amazona.

Habían sido veinte agónicos minutos de guerra que terminaron por cambiar su visión de la vida y del mundo. Para cuando el combate terminó, era una persona diferente.

Estaba agotada, adolorida, pero también estaba eufórica. Quizás era eso último, lo único que la mantenía en pie a pesar de todo; eso, y la hermosa y brillante armadura de Águila que abandonó su caja de Pandora, para vestirla por primera vez. En ese momento, y solo por ese momento, se sintió parte del Santuario. Athena la había elegido para formar parte de su Orden. Ese era el honor más grande de todos.

Salió del Coliseo dando traspiés. Las piernas le dolían y un enorme moretón comenzaba a formarse en su muslo derecho. Sumado a ello, estaban las decenas de cortes y heridas sangrantes que tenía por todo el cuerpo: las cicatrices de guerra.

—Deberías ir a la Fuente. Ese golpe que llevas ahí no se ve nada bien. —Marin se detuvo al escuchar aquella voz conocida y volteó. Solo se lamentaba que el león no pudiera ver la sonrisa que llevaba en los labios, a pesar del dolor.

—Sobreviviré.

—Lo sé. Pero si puedes ahorrarte un poco de dolor, estaría bien. ¿No te parece?

—Estás en lo cierto—cedió—. Te prometo que iré tan pronto sea posible.

—Me parece bien. —Después hubo un efímero momento de silencio para ambos, donde ninguno sabía muy bien lo que debía decir. —Fue un gran combate—dijo al fin, el santo—. Enhorabuena. Te dije que la armadura era tuya.

—Gracias… y gracias también por venir.

—No me lo hubiese perdido por nada.

—Lo sé. Pero _gracias_, de verdad, Aioria. —La mención de su nombre lo sacó de balance ligeramente. Sus ojos de esmeralda, la cuestionaron al respecto, ansioso por una explicación. —Sé quien eres—dijo ella. El hecho de que la máscara ocultara sus facciones, se convirtió en un momentáneo tormento para Aioria, quien se sentía completamente perdido respecto a la amazona.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sé quieres y también sé lo que eres—repitió—. Aioria, santo dorado de Leo.

—Sí, eso soy.

—Por lo que dicen, tienes una historia muy interesante. —¿Hermano del traidor? ¿Sangre sucia? ¿Qué era todo lo que decían de él? El corazón del santo latía muy rápido. —Creo que tuvo que ser terriblemente difícil—tocó su brazo con suavidad—, y también creo que has sido increíblemente fuerte para sobreponerte a eso. Este sitio necesita más gente como tú: personas valientes, decididas y honorables, dispuestas a hacer algún tipo de bien en este mundo. Hasta ahora, solo había visto lo malo en el Santuario. Pero, ¿sabes algo? Tú eres la prueba de que también existe el bien aquí. Me enorgullece tener hermanos de Orden como tú.

Aioria se quedó sin palabras. Nunca nadie había reaccionado de ese modo a su trágica historia y tampoco, nadie jamás le había reconocido sus logros. Desde Aioros, _nadie_ más había estado orgulloso de él, hasta ahora. Sin darse, un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

—¿Sabes lo que simboliza el águila?—preguntó él cuando sintió que podía hablar sin que la voz y le temblara, y sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿El qué?

—El águila es la hermana del Sol, la única que puede verle a la cara. Es la fuerza, la victoria; es el triunfo del bien sobre el mal. Es el ave de los dioses. —Después, se acercó ligeramente a ella y le susurró al oído. —Es un _ángel_.

Aioria todavía no lo sabía, pero aquel simbolismo pesaría más en su vida de lo que imaginaba. Marin, amazona de Águila, traería de regreso a su vida una luz que la oscuridad y la tristeza habían pagado muchos años atrás.

-FIN-

* * *

"_Créeme, en tu corazón brilla la estrella del destino"_

Friedrich Schiller

* * *

**NdA:** Celebrando mi vigésimo fic :)

Gracias a todos mis lectores por acompañarme por tanto tiempo. Gracias por todos esos reviews, por esos favs y por esos follows. Por encima de todo, gracias por mantener viva mi pasión sobre este fandom. Muy probablemente, nada de esto habría sido posible sin ustedes.

Mil gracias.

_Sunrise Spirit_

P.D. Y, ¡feliz cumpleaños adelantado para mi gato favorito! Mi historia número 20 no podía ser de nadie más que de estos dos.


End file.
